The Chosen
by babybrat04
Summary: Young Skye Matthews has grown up as a normal girl. Not knowing what she really is, or what she is really meant to do. Then one day a plump woman with red hair shows up at her door and her life takes a drastic change. Blaise plays part later in story!


Summary:

Young Skye Matthews has grown up as a normal muggle girl. Not knowing what she really is, or what she is really meant to do. Then one day a plump woman with red hair shows up at her door and her life takes a drastic change.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and Skye Matthews.

………………

"This is where my story begins, I was very young and unaware of the great things that were to be done..." An old woman said to the two youngsters sitting on the floor in front of her "Do you really want to hear this, you've heard it a million times before"

"Yes Grandma, tell us! Tell us!" the two chorused.

"Okay, if you insist" the old woman said "there was a prophecy made that some were unaware of, the exact words were 'The youngest of your kin is the one', to this day, that is all I was told about the prophecy, but I know what it means now…"

………………

"Are you sure she is going to be safe here?" an older woman said.

"Yes, this family is going to get all the help they need, they won't have to worry about anything, I've left a note with them explaining who this baby is" an old man with white hair said.

"Poor, poor Skye" the older woman said "I'm afraid, what if she isn't going to be okay"

"There is much magic out there to protect her, she will be okay, I promise you that," the old man said.

………………

"Skye" her mother yelled "can you please come help me with something?"

"Yes mom!" eleven-year-old Skye said

"We have to get the house clean, we have a visitor coming today" Liz Mathews said

"But mom!" Skye whined, "Today is my birthday!"

"I know darling, but still, we have to get this place cleaned up" Liz said.

"All right fine, but you know I'll never be eleven again," Skye said.

"I know" Liz laughed.

For the next few hours the two cleaned the house and laughed and sang the corny songs on the radio, then suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"So much for getting the _whole_ house cleaned" Liz said, "She's early. Quick, go get the door Skye"

"Hi" Skye said opening the door.

"Hello, you must be Skye" the woman said in a thick English accent.

"Hullo Molly" Liz said, "Please come in."

"Liz, I… it's been so long"

"Skye, this is Mrs. Weasley" Liz said

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley" Skye said.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Liz asked leading Molly to the sitting room.

"Oh, no thank you" Molly said looking around the room "I can't believe this" she said quietly

"Can't believe what?" Skye asked

"Nothing dear" Molly said.

"So, do you have it?" Liz asked sitting on the couch across from Molly and Skye sitting next to her.

"Yes" Molly said pulling out of her pocket a yellowish envelope and handing it to Liz.

"Thanks" Liz said. "Okay Skye, the reason she is here is we have something to tell you… here read this first," Liz said handing her the envelope.

It was addressed to her.

_Miss. S Matthews  
First bedroom, second floor  
10 Ale Drive  
Los Angeles  
California_

She tore it opened and pulled out both letters and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Matthews,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform  
_First year students will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

Set books  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory _by Adalber Waffling  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment  
_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
_  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

………………

"Are you trying to make me laugh, because it isn't funny" Skye said

"No darling, you are a witch, and we've known since you were a baby" Liz said

"So what you are saying is that I am to go to this school, and learn magic tricks?" Skye asked

"Well not magic tricks, but how to cast spells and…"

"Magic tricks" Skye said cutting her mother off.

"Skye listen, this isn't the only reason why Mrs. Weasley is here today" Liz said "there was a… prophecy made right before you were born and it said 'The youngest of your kin is the one' and so, when you were born, you were given up so that your life wouldn't be in danger"

"What do you mean given up?" Skye asked nervously "what do you mean 'the one'!"

"Skye, I'm not your real mother" Liz said, "Molly here is"

"No, I don't believe you!" Skye said tears beginning to line her face "I look like you, I act like you, I don't… no I refuse to believe you"

"Skye, now that you are eleven, my guardianship over you has been changed to Molly, you will live with her now and you will go to Hogwarts in Britain"

"No! I'm not leaving here" Skye said " I like it here, I have friends here"

"I know it is hard for you, it is hard for me too, but you have to go, you can't stay here anymore, you have to learn magic, you have to learn to defend yourself" Liz said

"You can come visit whenever you like, I promise you" Molly said "we can have this place hooked up to the Floo Network, although it may be hard because they usually don't hook up Muggle houses."

"Floo Network? Muggles?" Skye asked confused

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know, Floo powder is used and when used correctly you can be taken from one fireplace to another. And Muggles are non magic folk" Molly said

"Today we are to meet the family in Diagon Alley at one o'clock" Molly said "what time is it now?"

"It would be twelve thirty back home," Liz said

"Skye, we have to go, we will get all your things then you can come back and stay the rest of the summer here, and on August 24th I will have to get you to come to the Burrow, the Weasley home, so that we can leave together on the 1st of September" Molly said

"See it isn't going to be that bad, you will stay with us, and you can go to school and you can come visit us on holidays" Liz said

"But I don't want to leave you" Skye said bawling.

"Come on now" Molly said with a smile, "we have the house hooked up to the Floo for the day, we will be back later, I promise"

"Okay" Skye said

"Where is your fireplace?" Molly asked

"Downstairs in the den" Liz said, "follow me"

"Okay dear" Molly said standing in front of the hearth "take a handful of Floo Powder, and I want you to say 'Diagon Alley' very clearly, and drop the powder into the fire and step into it, but first, you will spin, you might even feel dizzy after, don't worry, I will be out right behind you"

"Okay, here goes nothing" Skye said stepping right in front of the grate and taking a handful from the bag Molly had held out to her, she said "Diagon Alley" and stepping into the fire she felt like she was being pulled a thousand miles a minute, she opened her eyes a crack and saw many different grates flying by, eventually she shot out of a fireplace and she looked around, she definitely was not in her house in California anymore, she looked up and saw a big beautiful white building and seconds later Molly was at her side ushering her towards the magnificent building.

………………

NOTE: Letters are directly from book 1 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_


End file.
